The Coyote And Ron
by JayHay27
Summary: CHAPTER 9 NOW UP! This is a CoyoteUglyHarryPotter Crossover, with mostly Harry Potter. Basicaly the HP 3 find themselves in NY, & in Coyote Ugly. When Ron falls for one of the girls, all hell beings to break loose. Please R&R. Sorry it took so long!
1. New York

Ron and the Coyote  
  
Chapter One:  
New York  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, Ron ::sadly::, Hermione, or anyone related to Harry Potter or Coyote Ugly. But Lindz is my character, and please don't steal her without permission! Thanx for reading! Please Review! Lots o Love  
to my beta-reader: Benji's niece!  
**********************************************  
  
"So, please tell me again why are we here?" said a tall, red haired boy.  
  
"For the last time, Ron, I don't know. We just kind of. appeared here," his friend answered.  
  
"I told you not to let Fred and George cast any new spells on us! But no!!! Don't listen to the witch who actually knows where she is!" hollered a girl who looked no older than 22.  
  
"Okay then Hermione, where are we?" Ron asked.  
  
The girl looked around. They somehow were in a busy street. Next to them was a building that had an amazingly long line of people waiting to enter it. The sign above the door read, in big neon lights, Coyote Ugly. "Well, this isn't London."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Obvious! Even Ron could've figured that out!" the other boy said while Ron proudly nodded his head.  
  
"Quiet, Harry!" Hermione said, lightly hitting him on the arm. She looked around some more, then finally noticing something that helped her.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron! I'm going to kill Fred and George!!"  
  
"Why? Where are we?" Ron responded, slightly confused.  
  
Hermione sighed and pointed at a newspaper stand. "We're in New York City."  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "That's like in America, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, we're in America," Hermione laughed. "And I'm guessing that's that bar Seamus was raving about when he came back from his holiday last year."  
  
"Wicked!!" Ron hollered. "Let's go!"  
  
"Hold on, Ron," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's wrist as he headed towards the door. "It's not as easy as it looks to get in."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"First of all, you need some sort of ID, and you don't have one," Hermione pointed out, smiling because she had out smarted Ron once again.  
  
"Well, we have our Wizarding licenses now. Can't we just point our wands and say - poof?" Ron joked.  
  
"You know, you can completely tell you slept through all of your classes," Harry laughed.  
  
"I didn't sleep through all of them!" Ron protested. "I was always wide awake at lunch!"  
  
While Harry and Ron talked, Hermione got to work. She went deep inside her head to try and think of any spell that could get them some IDs. Hum. we could try Incanteum Desgusearim (the Disguise Charm), but it would be too risky for something this simple. Hermione looked at the guard. He was a very big guy. Well, I guess we can forget about going invisible and sneaking in.  
  
"Have you thought of anything yet, Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
She over looked her best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "Well, I can't think of a real spell exactly that can get us IDs. But, I can try another version of one."  
  
"What do you mean by that? Make one up? Ron asked, slowly stepping behind Harry, knowing Hermione would use him as her guinea pig.  
  
Hermione nodded to Harry, who quickly grabbed Ron and held him still while Hermione pointed her wand carefully at Ron (not that she didn't want to hurt him. it was just that she didn't want any Muggles to see), and said, "Expressious ID!"  
  
Ron closed his eyes tight, and prayed for no pain to come upon him. When he opened his eyes a minute or so later, he noticed nothing had hurt him, and on the ground in front of him was a small card with a picture of him, his birthday, things like that. "Well, I guess it worked."  
  
Hermione laughed. "And you didn't get hurt this time!"  
  
About three minutes later, all three of them had IDs. But more problems came to mind.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, we have no Muggle money," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Not to mention our clothes are hideous and evil," Ron said, looking at his sweater with the letter "R" on it with disgust.  
  
"What? Do you think I'd let us go in there broke?" Hermione smiled as she pointed to a small spot on the ground and said "Moneyrous Purpke Muggle American!"  
  
Suddenly, $600 American Muggle dollars appeared.  
  
Ron stared at the money and then at Hermione, who was beaming. He pointed at the money and said, "Can you do that with Wizard money?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Now, Ronald, that would be what we call 'illegal'."  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and Harry just laughed. "Can we please just get real clothes?" Harry questioned. "I want to get in that bar."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Men have no patience."  
  
"Yep. That's right. Especially this one. Now I want to go!" Ron hollered.  
  
"Whatever, just. go over there and point your wand at yourself and say Peskipikis Pesternomis," Hermione said as she walked into a little corner. Harry and Ron did as they were told.  
  
Harry came out wearing a pair of faded jeans, a red shirt with some American logo on it, and a jean jacket. He simply looked hott.  
  
Ron came out in jeans, and a shirt that was so awesome on him it couldn't be described. He had a leather jacket on to top it all off. He just plain sizzled.  
  
Hermione came back to her friends looking nothing like the Hermione Granger they knew. She wore a pair of low-rise jeans that were faded in the front and glittery. She had on a shirt that went just over her belly button and was silky blue. Her hair even changed, not much, but it did. It seemed to be hanging down in a different way. It could've been the fact she looked just plain amazing, but the boys didn't know.  
  
She took in a deep breath with a smile, obviously satisfied with her looks. "So, you guys ready to go in?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. Harry didn't answer; he just nodded his head, as he was still staring at Hermione.  
  
"The line looks like we'll be waiting here all night," Hermione said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh come on, Hermione! You can make counterfeit money, but you can't get us to cut in line?" Ron asked, a little disappointed now.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll just use the memory charm on someone towards the front and make them think they were holding our place in line," Hermione reassured them. She picked some guy that looked easy enough, and he was basically right at the door. She pointed her wand at him from a distance and said, "Obliviate!" The man looked stunned, then looked at Hermione and waved. Hermione smiled, and nodded for Harry and Ron to follow her. "Am I good or what?"  
  
"Hey Hermione. Just in time, you're almost up," the man smiled.  
  
"Thanks Ryan," she smiled, thinking of that name from no where.  
  
They waited in line for about ten minutes when they finally got to the big guard.  
  
"Hello folks. My name is Lou, and I need to see some ID before I let you in."  
  
The three nodded and showed their "IDs" to Lou. Lou smiled and opened the door for them. "Have fun."  
  
The trio walked in and was in awe. It looked amazing. Not one person looked bored or unhappy. There were three girls dancing on the bar to some song. Two other girls were passing out drinks behind the bar. One with short blonde hair picked up a speaker phone and started to yell in it.  
  
"For the last time, everybody! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone in the bar fell silent and listened to what she had to say.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my new girl! Her name is Lindz," everyone cheered, then let the blonde say, "and she's a regular here at the bar. Lindz is a former cheerleader, and played in a band before she came here. But sadly, this former Catholic school girl is single!" The crowd again went wild. "Would anyone like to by this Angelic Devil a drink?"  
  
Ron looked around excitedly. "I'll see you two later!" He quickly took his share of money from Hermione and headed for the bar.  
  
"Good luck, Ron!" Harry called as Ron dashed away.  
  
Ron walked up to the bar as he counted his money to see how much he grabbed. He saw Lindz passing out drinks, and completely fell for her. She was about to serve some man, so Ron took a seat next to him.  
  
"What can I get you sir?" Lindz asked the guy.  
  
"I'm new here, so I don't know what you have," he replied.  
  
"Well, we have Jim, Jack, Johnny Red, Johnny Black, and Jose," she said instantly.  
  
The guy nodded. "Nothing. Well, I guess I'll have a Scotch and water."  
  
Lindz dropped the cloth she was holding and stared at the guy with an offended look. "Water?" She said that word as if disgusted. "You want. water?" She turned around and grabbed the speakerphone. 'HEY! EVERYBODY! DO WE SERVE WATER IN THIS BAR?!?!" she roared.  
  
Ron turned around to see how everyone would react. He was stunned when he saw everyone chanting, "Hell no, H20! Hell no, H20!" He smiled and looked back at Lindz. The second Ron turned, Lindz sprayed the guy with a hose, which resulted in him and everyone around him (including Ron) to get very wet. Lindz then laughed and handed the poor wet guy a towel. "Hey, I'll buy you a shot for that. It's a little tradition we have here." The guy nodded, finding the situation funny. Lindz gave the man a drink then turned her attention to Ron.  
  
"So, what can I do for ya?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Well, guess I can't order water."  
  
"Not unless you want to be wetter than you already are," Lindz replied. "So, what'll it be?"  
  
"Well, what do you suggest? I'm new here as well."  
  
"Well, we have fun with newbies," Lindz said, grabbing a shot glass. "How about a shot of Tequila?"  
  
Ron nodded. "Would you like one, too?"  
  
"Sure," Lindz said, grabbing another glass. She filled the glasses, then held her glass up to Ron's and tapped it. "Cheers." She shot the drink down like a pro, but it took Ron some time.  
  
"Oh yeah, you're definitely a newbie," Lindz. "But don't worry. Stick with me and you'll learn fast."  
  
Ron put down his glass and looked at Lindz with a sour face. "How?"  
  
Lindz looked into his eyes for a moment then grinned. "I'll can tell just by looking at you that you've spent half to all of your life as a sidekick or just plain overlooked. Do you want to be noticed?"  
  
Ron stared back at her. "Bloody hell, yes."  
  
Lindz laughed and grabbed Ron by his shirt collar. "You asked for it."  
  
A/N: Okay, I know it almost smacks you and tells you that Ron and Lindz hook up, but you gotta remember Lil's rules before you jump to ideas. Trust me, the story get better! I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I get TWO reviews! That's all I ask! Two! Thanx! And this story is open to ideas for help! Much love to Benji's niece! Lots o Love,  
~Lindz 


	2. The Angelic Devil

Chapter Two:  
The Angelic Devil  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything to do with Harry Potter, JK beat me to it. Also, I don't own the characters from "Coyote Ugly" either. But, Lindz (Lindsay) is my character. Yes, I'm fully aware this chapter really has no point what so ever, but I'm trying to build up to something, so bear with me people! Lastly, Lastly, I'd like to thank reviewers energy and Tsar  
for being the first ones to review! Oh, and don't worry energy, no John Goodman in this fic, and you see what you asked for! Enjoy! BTW, much love  
to Benji's niece!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Ron asked, a little shocked at her fast reaction.  
  
Lindz grinned and released Ron. "Hey Cammie, I've got a newbie here. You wanna help him out?"  
  
A girl with long blonde hair walked towards Ron and Lindz from behind the bar. She smiled and shook Ron's hand. "Hi. I'm Cammie," she said with a Russian accent.  
  
"Ron," he replied.  
  
"So, I hear you're new to bars, huh?" Cammie asked as Lindz went to help another person.  
  
"Um. yeah. Actually, I just got here from London," Ron answered as Cammie took out a shot glass.  
  
"That's nice," she said, pretending to care, while doing some fancy tricks with the bottle before putting it away. "Well, let me tell you about everyone here." Cammie pointed at a brunette that was dancing on the bar. "That's Rachel, the New York Bitch." She then pointed to a girl who was hopping off the bar. "That's Zoe. We call her the Law." And finally, she pointed to the lady who had introduced Lindz earlier. "And that's Lil, the boss."  
  
Ron nodded to everything Cammie said as she gave him a shot. "Here, it's on me."  
  
Ron took the glass and tried to get successfully get the liquid down his throat. And he almost succeeded, but the drink went down the wrong pipe. Ron started to cough. Cammie just laughed. "I see what Lindsay was talking about."  
  
Ron felt a little embarrassed, and started to turn all too familiar color of red. "Don't worry about it. Everyone starts as a beginner. Well, everyone except Rachel. People say she was twirling bottles the second she picked one up when she was two." Cammie slipped him another shot.  
  
Ron took it and nodded. "Impressive." He was starting to get the hang of this shot thing, and the drink was starting to taste good. He blabbed on with Cammie about a lot of different things. After about twenty minutes or so of free shots, Cammie left Ron, and Lindz came back.  
  
"So, you think you've got this down?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah, and you know, this stuff is really good, too!" Ron answered.  
  
Zoe walked over to Lindz. "Now?" she asked, her hand reaching for the speaker phone.  
  
"Well," Lindz put her hand on her chin and took a step back to look at Ron, "what do you think?"  
  
Zoe examined him. Then she smirked and said, "Cammie should start charging for this. She'd have more money than Lil."  
  
The song "Unbelievable" started up on the jukebox. Zoe, Cammie, and Lindz climbed on top of the bar. Lindz and Cammie began to dance while Zoe shouted into the speakerphone. "All right ladies and gents! It's time for that party everyone loves to see!" Everyone started to cheer, except Ron, who was curious as to what they were up to. "We have a new contestant this time. I'd like you all to meet Ron!" Ron's eyes widened as Zoe dragged him on the bar. He looked on the crowed and saw Harry and Hermione laughing at him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he hollered.  
  
"Getting you seen, Shadow Man," Zoe laughed. "Now, where are you Kevin?" Zoe explored the crowd. "Ha! You can't hide from me!" Ron watched Zoe jump off the bar and drag some guy over to it. Along with him was a blonde girl.  
  
"Zoe. please, not today," Kevin laughed as she continued to drag him towards the bar. Getting no response from Zoe, he turned towards the blonde girl following him. "Violet?!"  
  
"Oh, come on. Have some fun, Mr. O'Donnell, will ya?" Violet smiled.  
  
"Lil, grab someone else!" Zoe shouted.  
  
Lil nodded and looked around. "Lou, get your butt up here!" Lou shook his head "no" with a smile, but the crowd thought otherwise. Everyone started to chant, "We want Lou! We want Lou!" He finally gave in and came towards the bar. Ron, still entirely confused, tried to slip off the bar without being noticed.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel asked, grabbing the back of his shirt.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes in defeat and worked his way back onto the bar.  
  
"You're gonna play our little game, Ron," Rachel said mischievously, "and you're gonna show us what Lindz sees in you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I've known Lindsay for years, and she doesn't like asking for favors. Especially from Cammie."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, noticing that the shots were beginning to affect him.  
  
Rachel was about to reply, but Zoe's voice overpowered hers. "Okay now. we have our three contestants!" Zoe put the three men in a line on top of the bar, Kevin between Ron and Lou. "You all know Mr. Donnell, and almost every person has been thrown outta here by Lou. Ron, our newest victim, is here from London."  
  
Ron went a red that he knew must've rivaled his hair. He knew he was in deep. He, too, looked around, and sure enough, Harry and Hermione we working their way to the front of the bar. Oh God, I hate myself, he thought. You'd think once, JUST ONCE, I could look at a hott girl and not fall for one of her tricks. But NO! I've gotta live up the Thickheaded Weasley legend.  
  
Zoe looked down behind the bar. "Jersey, I need three of the good stuff."  
  
"You got it, Zoe," Violet replied as she reached for three bottles.  
  
Huh? I thought her name was Violet. Oh god. note to self. never, NEVER, let a Russian give you more than one free shot.  
  
Ron came out of this thought by Zoe shoving a bottle in his hands. "Take this," she demanded.  
  
"Okay boys and girls, you know the rules. The first to finish their bottle gets to leave the bar, and the other two, well, my girls decide what happens to you!" Lil said.  
  
Ron then realized how deep he was. They tricked me! Great, I'll give anything I'll get so drunk I'll make Fred and George look sane.  
  
At this time, Harry and Hermione had made their way up to the bar, finally.  
  
"You think he'll do it?" Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione didn't answer; she just stared at Ron with a worried look.  
  
Harry noticed Hermione's worried look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ron. he's never drank straight from a bottle before," Hermione said.  
  
Harry smirked. "Maybe you don't know everything, Hermione."  
  
Hermione turned her face to look at Harry. "No, I mean he's never drank an entire bottle of whisky. in front of Muggles."  
  
Harry stopped laughing as Zoe started to give the signal. "Oh shit," he muttered.  
  
"GO!!!!" Zoe screamed. With that, Ron, Kevin, and Lou had the bottles in their mouths. It was obvious that the other two had done this before, but Ron looked like he had no clue what the hell he was doing.  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't worry too much about him," Lindz said to Hermione. "He'll be fine." Hermione nodded her head, but didn't truly believe Lindz. "I said don't worry," Lindz reassured her as she grabbed something from under the bar. She looked towards Lil, who came and stood in front of Lindz. Hermione tried to peak to see what Lindz was hiding. She only saw, however, a small piece of wood being pointed at Ron.  
  
Lil noticed that Hermione and Harry were trying to see what Lindz was up to. "Hey, what's with your forehead?" she asked Harry, lifting his bangs. Lindz looked over Lil's shoulder to see what Lil was talking about. Then, she gasped and dropped what she was holding. Hermione looked at the stick that had been dropped. It was a wand.  
  
"Oh my god! You're - OUCH!" Lindz started to say, but was stopped by Lil stomping on her foot.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Lindz, I had no idea your foot was there," Lil lied. "Why don't you go sit down, huh?"  
  
Lindz nodded, unable to speak. Lil walked with Lindz to a back room.  
  
Harry turned towards Hermione. "Don't tell me that was what I think it was."  
  
"You know I'm bad at lying," Hermione answered honestly.  
  
"WE'VE GOT A WINNER!!" Zoe yelled, bringing Harry and Hermione's eyes back to Ron and the others. Zoe was holding up Lou's arm, who looked perfectly fine. Ron and Kevin, however, looked greenish.  
  
"At least he drank more than that guy," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Harry! You should be praying he doesn't start blabbing to Muggles about. I don't even want to think about the damage Ron could do!"  
  
"Bloody hell, this shit is good!" Ron said, getting off the bar and standing next to Harry.  
  
"Give me that!" Hermione ordered, taking the bottle from his hands.  
  
"Hey," Ron yelled, "give it back or-"  
  
"What are you doing?" Lindz asked Ron. "You have a consequence to face."  
  
"What?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked.  
  
"You heard Lil, who ever doesn't win, well, has to do something we force them to do," Lindz grinned, trying to keep her eyes off of Harry's forehead. "And, well, we decided that you and Kevin need to put on a little show for all the good little people here."  
  
"Whatever," Ron shrugged, climbing over to the other side of the bar.  
  
"Dear god. what are you going to make him do?" Harry asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the jukebox put on a new song, "One Way or Another". Violet grabbed two microphones: one for her, and the other for Lindz.  
  
"What do ya say?" Violet asked, holding out the mic to Lindz.  
  
She smiled and took the mic. "Why not?"  
  
Violet jumped up onto the bar, and started to dance with Kevin. Lindz also hopped on the bar and started singing. "One way, or another, I'm gunna find ya. I'm gunna get cha!"  
  
Ron stood behind the bar and watched Lindz. She had the singing voice of an angel. I really shouldn't be messing with this girl, he thought. She's definitely an angelic devil.  
  
"Hey, what are you still doin' down here, Red?" Lil asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he answered bluntly.  
  
"You're supposed to get your ass up there," Rachel answered for Lil.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron asked, his eyes flying out of his head. "I CAN"T DANCE!"  
  
"Well, that's to bad then, huh Red?" Lil laughed.  
  
"Why do you keeping calling me Red?" Ron questioned as the girl shoved him up on the bar.  
  
Lil didn't say anything, just pointed to Lindz, who was working her way down the bar towards Ron.  
  
Violet started singing as the second verse started up. Not having a damn clue as to what was happening to him, Ron started to dance.  
  
Wow, his legs do move, Lindz thought. She started to dance with Ron. That was the first time really noticed him. God, he looks good. I could seriously get lost in those eyes if I'm not careful, and his hair- WAIT! Calm down Lindsay. You just ended it with that Draco creep! No more messing with foreigners. no matter how hott they are, or how perfect they dress or how awesome they dance, or - SHIT! Lindz had stepped on a shot glass, causing her to fall. Just as she was about to hit the bar head first on another shot glass, she felt someone catch her.  
  
"You okay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah," Lindz said as Ron helped her get her balance back. "Thanks. That would've been a lot of blood to clean."  
  
Ron smiled. "I'll give anything I've seen worse."  
  
Lindz smiled, and she and Ron finished dancing. When the song was over, Lindz, Violet, Kevin, and Ron stepped off the bar.  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't dance, Red," Rachel smirked.  
  
"I still say I can't," Ron protested.  
  
"Good job up there," said Violet, shaking Ron's hand. "I'm Violet O'Donnell, the Jersey nun."  
  
Ron smiled, not knowing what to say. "I'm Ron. the guy with red hair."  
  
"I see that," Violet replied laughing. "So, Rachel tells me you have a thing for my good friend Lindz."  
  
Ron looked over at Lindz. Her brown hair streaked with a very dark red was shinning in the light. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."  
  
A/N: Hey! I know that's not much of an ending, but as I said, this chapter really has no point. I'm also happy to say that when I started Chapter Two, I only had two reviews. Now, I have four! ^_^!! So, I'm also thanking readers Mags and = (). I'll put up chapter three as soon as I finish it! I know this is a lot more Harry Potter than Coyote Ugly so far, but they are both a huge part. So, look for the next chapter soon, and thanx! Much love to Benji's niece! 


	3. Lindz A Witch?

Chapter Three:

Lindz A Witch?

Disclaimer: I own nada. Well, nada but Lindz. Anyway... omg!!! I can't believe you people actually like my story! Okay, as you all learned class, Lindz is a witch. To let you ppl know, Lil and Zoe are too. Lil is because she's old friends with Lindz, and Zoe is because I said so. Okay, on to the story!  
*********************************

As the rest of the night rolled on, Harry and Hermione realized that Ron liked Tequila... a lot. So much... that... well.... it brought out the Fred and George Weasley in him. When Harry and Hermione decided that they and everyone else in the bar had had enough, they dragged him outta there, and to a small restaurant a block away.

"That was fun," Ron kept saying.

"We know Ron," Harry kept replying. 

"Especially when I gave you the Marauder's Map, and you snuck into Honeyduke's. That was funny."

"Harry," Hermione whispered in his ear, "what is he talking about?"

"I think that he thinks that he's either Fred or George," he whispered back. 

Hermione shook her head in pity when a waitress came up to the table they were sitting at.

"Can I get you three anything?" she asked.

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded. "A glass of milk," Hermione said.

The waitress nodded and walked away. Ron looked at Hermione, his mouth hanging open. "MILK? What you need milk for?"

Hermione ignored him and talked to Harry. "You know, I'd like to know if that Lindz girl is the same Lindz that dated Seamus while he was here."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "You know, I also heard that Malfoy came to America once, and that he fancied some girl from a bar."

"It had to be her then, because Malfoy wouldn't even dream of looking at a Muggle with affection, and Lindz is obviously a witch, judging by the fact that she tried to perform some sort of spell on Ron."

"Here you are," said the waitress as she returned with a glass of milk

"Thank you," Hermione said, taking the glass. 

Once the waitress walked away, Hermione took the glass under the table, dipped the tip of her wand in it, muttered some spell, then brought the glass to the top of the table.

"Here you go Ronnie, drink this." She handed the glass to Ron. 

The white milk had now turned into a purplish color. Ron looked from the purple liquid in the glass, then to Hermione, then back to the liquid, debating whether he should drink it or drop it and demand more Tequila. He looked back at Hermione, who gave a look that read if-you-don't-drink-that-now-I'll-kill-you, so, rather reluctantly, Ron drank the purplish liquid. Instantly, he felt back to normal. So Ron, no longer extremely drunk, tried to remember everything that he had done that night.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

"I like your shirt!" Ron yelled over to Lindz (this is when the Tequila was starting to get to him).

"Thanks Red," she replied.

"But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot," she said, putting down a bottle and looking at Ron.

"Why aren't you wearing a no-sleeve shirt like the rest of the Coyotes?" Ron asked, this being the first in several stupid questioned he had asked.

Lindz laughed. "Because I have a tattoo that I'm not very proud of, and I don't want anyone to see it."

"If you hate it then why did you get it?"

"It wasn't my choice. When I was really little my dad put it on me, thinking I would become something I didn't."

Ron looked at her like he hadn't understood a word she said. "Huh?"

"Forget it Red," Lindz smiled. "Now, it's my turn to ask you a question."

Ron nodded.

"What part of the UK are you from?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm from the UK?"

"The accent," Lindz said, putting on a fake Brit voice.

Ron grinned. "Shh!" he whispered, beckoning Lindz to lean closer to him so he could whisper something in her ear. "No one in the world knows this, but I am really from," he looked around to see if anyone was listening, "Iceland."

Lindz tried her hardest to hold back a laugh. "You're secret is safe with me my friend." Lindz walked over to Cammie quickly and asked her, "Exactly how many shots _did_ you give him Cammie?"

Cammie smiled, and Lindz walked back over to Ron. "So Red, what's your real name?"

"Ron Weasley....... I think," he replied.

The grin suddenly left her face. "Is your dad Arthur Weasley?"

"Yep, that be him."

Lindz gave a small fake laugh. "He works for the Ministry in London, right?" 

"Yep."

Lindz took in a deep breath and rubbed her right arm. "Well Red, I mean, Ron, here, take this bottle," she smiled dully, handing him a bottle of Tequila. "I have to get back to work now, or Lil will have my head. Nice chattin' with you, and, ah, maybe we can talk again," Lindz said as she wrote her telephone number in the palm of Ron's hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"RON!" Harry yelled into Ron's ear.

"WHAT!" Ron said as his mind jumped out of the flashback.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at your hand for a while," Hermione said.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something," Ron said.

"We were just talking about Lindz," Harry said, filling Ron in on the conversation he hand missed.

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"We think that she's the girl that Seamus was seeing while he visited here," Hermione said.

"And the girl that Malfoy dated," Harry added.

Ron laughed. "Malfoy?! The only way Malfoy would even think about fancying her was if she was a -"

"Witch," Hermione and Harry said in unison with Ron.

At that moment, Lindz walked in to the restaurant with the other Coyote named Zoe. They both had a small picture of a Snitch on their jackets.

"Hey Red!" Zoe smiled, then looked over to the man behind the counter. "The usual!" she said.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "There's your proof."

"What are you talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Ron, it's a know fact that in America all witches and wizards wear a Snitch somewhere on their clothing," Hermione answered.

"And did she say _anything_ to you tonight that might in anyway hint of what she is?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron looked at the palm of his hand then over at Harry. "Yeah, she asked if my dad worked for the Ministry in London."

"And she recognized me by my scar," Harry recalled. 

"There you have it! All the signs of her being a witch!" Hermione announced to Harry and Ron.

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, she's a witch. See if I care. Lavender's a witch and I dated her once."

Harry laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes. 

"Wait? Where are we gonna sleep tonight?" Harry asked.

Okay, **_really lame cliffhanger!_** I know! I'm sorry! Please forgive! Anyway, sorry this took so damn long to post, but I was in the hospital then my grandmother died. But thanks for all the reviews! And you wanna know the best part about this story? I think it might actually have a real plot XD! Oh, and before I say bye-bye till the next chapter, let me add that I am **PISSED** at the Academy for not letting Harry Potter win one damn Oscar!!!! Okay, now I can say, bye-bye till chapter four!!!!

Love,

~*Lindz*~


	4. The Entrance To LoPresti Lane

Chapter Four:

The Entrance to LoPresti Lane

Disclaimer: I, again, own only Lindz. That's it! And I'm makin' no green for writing this, so don't sue me! Okay, again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Believe me, you people have NO DAMN IDEA how much they mean to me ^.^ And I am SO sorry it took so long for me to post this! I know you all are ready to KILL me! I don't blame ya! Now, on to the story!

****************************************

The gang somehow managed to find a really cheap hotel to stay at. While Hermione and Ron were sleeping, Harry was writing a letter to Fred and George.

_Dear Fred and George,_

Well, we wound up in America this time. Thanks.... Anyway, looks like we're going to be staying here for a while. Ron seems to like here a lot. 

Harry looked up from the letter and over at the sleeping Hermione. As he stared at her, he realized one thing that he felt stupid for not noticing earlier: Hermione was beautiful. He couldn't stop staring at her. She just seemed so perfect and beautiful at that moment. 

__

Not now Harry! he scolded himself. _This is NOT the perfect time to fall for Hermione... again. But she looks so beautiful..... STOP POTTER! Not now......... _He shook his head and looked back his letter. Remembering that he still had to finish it, he continued to write, trying to keep Hermione off his mind.

_Tell your mum that we're safe; I'm sure you two have already gotten yelled at for our disappearance. We will be back soon, I'm just not sure when._

Your Friend,

Harry

P.S. Um..... you guys might want to stay away from Hermione for a while. I think she's really going to kill you this time.

He would mail it tomorrow, since he didn't have Hedwig with him. Besides, it would give them a good reason to see the wizard shops in New York.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Hermione woke up first. She put on her robe and walked around the room. There was something that looked like a map of restaurants and coffee shops in New York City on the desk. There was one building circled, called _Caitlin's Corner_. Next to it, there was a little message in Harry's handwriting that read: Entrance to LoPresti Lane.

__

Excellent! thought Hermione. _Harry already figured out where the entrance was! That certainly saves me sometime. We'll leave once they wake up then._ Hermione then got dressed and wait for them to wake. About ten minutes later, Harry woke.

"Morning, Herm," Harry said sleepily.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Can we wake up Ron?"

"Why?" Harry asked curiously. 

"I want to go to LoPresti Lane!" Hermione cried.

Harry smiled. "We better let him sleep. You know how he gets when someone wakes him up."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right." There was an odd moment of silence between the two of them. 

"Well, I'm going to get dressed," Harry said, getting out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione nodded. Once Harry closed the door, she started to mentally scold herself. _All these years Hermione! Ugh!!! Just tell him how you feel! For heaven's sake, you're a grown woman!_

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione screamed with fright. 

"What's wrong?!" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Harry! Don't do that!!"

"Do what?!"

"Jump out at me like that!"

"What?!"

Hermione took another breath. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't mean to scream. I just got lost in my thoughts, and I didn't see you come out of the bathroom. You startled me, that's all."

Harry laughed. "Sorry I scared you. What were you thinking about?"

She was afraid he was going to ask that. "Um... Harry, there's something I need to tell you. Ever since-"

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione stared at Ron. He looked as if he were still asleep.

"What?"

"Get dressed, we're leaving," Harry said.

"Leaving? But I like it here! You two can go back to London but-"

"We're not leaving America, Ron. We're just going to go shopping," Hermione interrupted.

"Shopping? I'd rather sleep!" Ron moaned, then lied back down.

"I don't think so." Harry walked over to Ron and dragged him out of bed. Harry stood him up and held his arms from behind his back. Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, and he was dressed. 

"I hate you both," Ron yawned. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we there yet?" Ron complained after an hour or so walking around looking for _Caitlin's Corner._

"Almost, Ron," Hermione replied, staring at the map.

"You said that 20 minutes ago!"

"Well maybe if you stopped asking every three seconds if we're there or not yet then-"

"Found it!" Harry announced.

"See Hermione, I told you it was that way!" Ron smirked.

"You did not," Hermione replied, fighting the urge to smack Ron.

"Did so," said Ron rather childishly.

Hermione started to breathe heavily with anger. "Did. Not."

Ron waited a few seconds before responding. Before he answered, he snuck behind Hermione as they walked, then whispered quietly, "Did so."

"DID NOT!" Hermione chased after Ron, hand risen, ready to strike him. Ron ran behind Harry, using him as a blockade between Hermione and himself.

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm as she swung, and then he turned to Ron. "Oh grow up, Ron. You know you never said that."

"So?" Ron grinned as he pushed open the door to _Caitlin's Corner. _

The three of them walked into the crowded store. There were a lot of little children with their parents, but most of the people in there were in their teens or early twenties.

"I wonder where the entrance could be," Hermione thought out-loud, looking around. "Help me look for some sort of clue."

Ron was already busy looking for something. "You think she's here?"

"Who?" Harry questioned.

"Lindz! The girl from the bar last night!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, do you really think you're EVER going to see here aga-"

"Yo! Red!" someone yelled from across the room. Sure enough, it was Lindz.

"What was that, Hermione?" Ron smiled.

Hermione glared at him in response. 

Ron laughed. "Merlin, do I love it when you're wrong!"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Lindz asked, finally getting through the flood of people.

"What are you doing here?" Ron repeated.

"I work here."

"I thought you worked at the bar," Ron commented.

"I do. I also work here. My friend Caitlin and I own this place. We also live in the apartment upstairs."

"You enjoy working two jobs?" Ron asked, as if it were the most absurd thing in the world.

"Yeah, I love both of my jobs," Lindz answered. She looked over at the silent Harry and Hermione. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Hermione Granger and this is-"

"Harry Potter," Lindz gasped, her eyes growing wide. "CAITLIN!"

"WHAT?!" yelled a female voice across the room.

"You know, if there's ANYTHING you three need or want, just ask me," Lindz said quickly, ignoring Caitlin. "You know what, just take it."

"Are you giving away MORE free things?" asked a girl with curly brown hair and a lot of watches.

"Cait, do you know who this is?" Lindz asked, not taking her eyes off Harry's scar.

"Lindsay," Caitlin said, not caring to look over at who Lindz was talking about, "I don't care who this guy is. He could be... oh.... Harry Potter for all I care. You know we're not supposed to give-" Lindz grabbed Caitlin's head and turned it towards Harry. She stopped blabbing, and gasped, her eyes growing wide. "Holy shit, it's Harry Potter."

"Uh... hi," Harry said, feeling awkward. 

"So, um," Hermione said, stepping in front of Harry to break the trance Lindz and Caitlin seemed to be in, "do you know what LoPresti Lane is?"

"Yeah, of course," Caitlin replied, shaking her head to get her attention off of Harry. "The entrance to it is in this building. I'll show you how to get in." Caitlin hit Lindz, who also shook her head. Once Lindz got her mind off of Harry, she and Caitlin led them to a small room.

"Okay, all you need to do in put the tip of your wand into that small hole in the wall over there," Lindz instructed. "Then you say, _Dissendium_."

"You know what Lindz, why don't you show them around? I can handle things around here for the day," Caitlin suggested.

"Thanks," Lindz said. She pulled out her wand, inserted it into the whole, and said, "Dissendium!" loud and clear. The bricks on the wall raised up to the ceiling. The four of them walked into LoPresti Lane, and the bricks went back down.

Okay, all of you, THANK YOU SO MUCH for not sending me hate mail or any of that stuff. I know it took me literally FOREVER to get this chapter up, but now you can't complain about waiting for this chapter anymore! I know this was a lame chapter, but in the next one Lindz and Ron have a little chat, and you learn a few things about Lindz. So, again, thank you for not killing me and for actually reading my story! I'll try and have chapter five up really soon! Lots of Love!

~*Lindsay Robinson*~ 


	5. A Chat with Lindz

Chapter Five:   
A Chat with Lindz   
Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on Harry, Ron, Herm, or anyone else J.K. thought of first. I basically only own Lindz and Caitlin. There are a few inside jokes in this, so if anyone wants anything to be explained, you can e-mail me at Sorry this took so long to put up. I plan on getting chapter six up very, very soon! So, anyway, on to the story! The trio's eyes lit up as they looked around. LoPresti Lane had to be a least three times bigger than Diagon Alley!

"So, where do you guys wanna go first?" Lindz asked.  
  
Harry and Ron screamed "QUIDDITCH SHOP!", while Hermione said "a bookstore".  
  
"Well, let's go to Gringotts Bank first. I've only got Muggle money on me," Lindz said, pointing towards a brick tower down on of the streets.  
  
The three nodded and followed. They kept their eyes wide open, looking at all the shops. There was Frank's Prank Palace, Menary's Make-It-Yourself! Candy Shoppe, Make It for A Muggle Store, and many many more.  
  
Gringotts had huge oak doors, and two statues of a kappa. One the door, their was a short, simple warning.  
  
Warning: Any wizard or witch who intends to rob Gringotts Bank will find out that what you see to your left and right isn't just a statue.  
  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked.  
  
Lindz raised an eyebrow. "It means if you want to rob this bank, the kappa statues will be become real."  
  
Hermione looked over at the near by lake and quivered.  
  
Lindz opened the doors and walked into a room with glass walls, glass ceiling, and glass floors. She walked up to a teller and held out her right thumb.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Getting my money, what does it look like?" Lindz replied. "Hey Marc. How are ya?"  
  
"Fine," Marc replied smiling. He pulled out a wand and pointed the tip just over Lindz's thumb. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"That's Ron, Hermione, and Harry," she replied.  
  
Marc nearly dropped his wand. "No way! It's Harry-" Lindz threw her hand over his mouth.  
  
"I'll talk about it later. Can I just please get some money?"  
  
Marc nodded, and barely said, "How much?"  
  
Lindz said how much she needed, and it appeared in two small black velvet bags. Lindz thanked him, took the bags, and left Gringotts. "So, how about Basilisk Books first?"  
  
"BASILISK?!" Ron and Harry yelled.  
  
Lindz rolled her eyes. "It's called Basilisk Books because the owner of the shop likes the word Basilisk, which also means little king' in Greek."  
  
"Call it Little King Books' then!" Ron demanded.  
  
Lindz stared at him. "Okay then."  
  
She directed them to the bookstore. Hermione's eyes lit up once they got there. She was speechless, if anything. Basilisk Books was more of a library than a bookstore.  
  
"I'll be right back, I wanna look around," Hermione quickly said, then ran off into the store.  
  
"She's be back in an hour at the earliest," Harry laughed.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's fine. I have to find a book anyway," Lindz said.  
  
"What's it called? We'll help you look," Harry suggested.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it," Lindz responded quickly. "I can find it myself. Why don't you two have a look around?"  
  
The boys nodded, and Lindz walked away.  
  
"This is larger than the library at school," Ron said.  
  
"I know. Hermione could live here," Harry replied.  
  
"Of course I could," Hermione said as she walked towards them with a cauldron full of books.  
  
"Hermione, you haven't got any money with you," Harry said.  
  
"I know. Which is why I am asking you two to please wait right here while I make a quick stop at Gringotts in London. I'll be right back." Hermione set the cauldron down in front of the boys and Disapperated.  
  
"Why does she always do that to us?" Ron questioned.  
  
"That's just the way Hermione is," Harry answered.  
  
"So, I guess we just wait here then."  
  
"Exciting."  
  
Hermione returned about twenty minutes later with three velvet bags full of money. "I stopped by your vaults as well while I was there."  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, giving her the cauldron in exchange for the moneybag. They followed Hermione over to the checkout, and arrived there just as Lindsay finished purchasing a book.  
  
"Hi," she said, putting the bag holding the book behind her. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Not yet, I want to buy these books first," Hermione said, putting the cauldron on top of the counter.  
  
The cashier's eyes grew wide. "Will that be all?"  
  
"Unfortunately, but only for now," Hermione replied.  
  
Cashier nodded, and rang up Hermione's books. Once everything was paid for, the four of them left the shop.  
  
"I'm starved," Ron complained. "Let's get something to eat."  
  
"I'm hungry, too," Lindz agreed. "Let's go to Clay's. It's a great restaurant ."  
  
"I'll meet you three there," Harry said, remembering the letter he needed to send to Fred and George. "I need to visit the post office."  
  
"Oh, I'll join you!" Hermione said. "Where is it?"  
  
"Right next to Frank's Prank Palace, where we came in," Lindz replied.  
  
"All right, we'll see you in a bit." Harry and Hermione went off.  
  
"Okay, let's go get some food!" Ron rejoiced.  
  
The two of them walked for a few minutes before reaching Clay's Restaurant. They placed their orders, picked up their food, and sat at a table on the outside patio. After they finished their meals, they started to talk.  
  
"So, tell me about yourself," Lindz said.  
  
Ron laughed. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
Ron sighed. "Well... I'm the sixth child of seven. You already know my father works for the ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, and my mom stays at home. At Hogwarts, I became best friends with Harry and Hermione. Hermione and I always fight, though. The reason I'm here and not in London is that my twin brothers, Fred and George, like to invent spells, and test them on Harry, Hermione, and I when we don't know they're there." Ron paused for a moment to think. "There's really nothing else I can think of, besides that I'm obsessed with Quidditch. What about you? I doubt you were always a single Catholic Schoolgirl."  
  
Lindz smiled. "Never, actually. I attended Morgana's Academy of Magic with Caitlin. She's my best friend in the entire world. I had plenty of boyfriends then. I was in love with this one guy named Evan in my sixth year, and he loved me, too."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's not important." Lindsay looked Ron in the eye, and could tell he wasn't convinced. "My life hasn't always been partying and making five hundred dollars a night. There's a lot of shit that's happened in my life, and most of them only my best friend in the world know, and that's Caitlin. She helped me with a lot of stuff that I went through; things I hope no one ever has to experience." There was a long pause before Lindsay continued. "So, tell me more about your family."  
  
"My oldest brother, Bill, works for Gringotts in Egypt. Bill's really cool. He's sort of a rebel. Mum's constantly trying to get Bill to let her cut his hair. He's really smart, too. Then there's Charlie. Charlie works with dragons. Charlie loves life, and is always trying to make the best of things, and he's always there when you need him. During our first year at Hogwarts, our friend Hagrid had a Norwegian Ridgeback. Charlie took the dragon for us to keep Hagrid out of trouble. After Charlie is Percy. Percy's a workaholic. He's been working for the ministry practically since the day he graduated from Hogwarts. He's engaged to his Hogwarts girlfriend, Penelope. He's also got a great shot at becoming the next Minister of Magic. Next we have the twins, Fred and George. They're the crazy one's of the family. They love to pull pranks, and they do everything together. There's really no point in talking about them individually really. They're a lot like Charlie; they love life. They're trying to get their joke shop off the ground. I'm after Fred and George, and after me is my only sister, Ginny. She's brilliant. She learned so much at Hogwarts and took in everything. She loves learning. She's the Charms professor at Hogwarts now; the youngest professor at Hogwarts ever. My family was very poor when I was younger, but we're doing a lot better now."  
  
Lindz smiled at Ron. "Your family sounds amazing."  
  
"They are. Thank you," Ron replied. "What about your family?"  
  
"Caitlin is my family."  
  
Ron looked confused. "You're related?"  
  
"No, but she's my family; like Harry's part of your family," Lindz replied, rubbing her right arm. "I'll explain more once I fall in love with you, Red. I promise."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Thanks."  
  
Harry and Hermione joined them a little later, and the four of them talked about a lot of different things, but not like the conversation Ron and Lindsay had had. They shopped in LoPresti Lane for a little while longer, and then headed back to Caitlin's Corner.  
  
"You three are welcome to stay with us," Caitlin said. "It'll be a hell of a lot cheaper and more comfortable."  
  
"Really? That would be great! Thank you!" Hermione said, delighted.  
  
"Oh. no problem. I'll take you upstairs and show you around once you pick up your stuff from the hotel," Caitlin said. She then turned to Lindsay. "You need to get ready for work. Lil came in today and made me promise that I wouldn't let you be late."  
  
Lindz nodded. "Thanks , Cait. Hey, why don't your four come by the bar later? I'll tell Lou, and you won't have to wait in line."  
  
"Sure," Harry said quickly in unison with Ron.  
  
"Great. I'll see you guys later then," Lindz said, then went to the apartment above the store.  
  
"So, I'll close the store and go with you to your hotel," Caitlin said.  
  
"How will people get in and out of LoPresti Lane if you close the store?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I put this charm around the merchandise and resister so that nothing can be taken, and I give a designated path to get from the front door to the entrance to LoPresti Lane. And there's Floo Powder, too, of course,"  
  
Caitlin answered. She then took out her wand and muttered a few spells before she left the store.  
  
After everything had been brought to the apartment and everyone had changed, they headed to Coyote Ugly to meet up with Lindsay.  
  
"Why hello, Lou!" Caitlin greeted Lou as if she hadn't seen him in years.  
  
"Hi Caitlin. Lindz said you and three others would show up. Go on in."  
  
"Thank you, Lou!" Caitlin led Harry, Ron, and Hermione through the crowd of people. Lindsay was leaning on one side of the Jukebox, and Cammie was on the other side.  
  
"Who's the next victim?!" Zoe screamed.  
  
A man jumped on top of the bar, and told Zoe his name.  
  
"All right everyone. Welcome Marcus! He thinks he's got what it takes. Okay, Lindz! Cammie! Give the man some music!"  
  
Cammie and Lindz talked quickly, and then Lindz played the song "Cowboy" by Kid Rock.  
  
"What's going on?" Ron asked.  
  
"You guys ask too many questions," Caitlin replied. "Anyway, there doing this talent contest /auction sorta thing. What the guy or gal does is show off some sort of talent, and then if Zoe and Rachel consider the guy to be cool enough, he's auctioned off to the people in the bar."  
  
Rachel was pushing Marcus off the bar when they looked back up. "What the hell was that?! No one tap dances on this bar with me here! Come on, who's next?!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry. "Do I have a talent?"  
  
"I don't believe so."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"I can make you good at Bottle Twirling," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Huh?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Bottle Twirling. You remember. It's what Rachel was doing last night."  
  
Ron still didn't understand, and he continued to look at Hermione confused.  
  
"Just go behind the bar and I will take care of it," Hermione ordered.  
  
"All right." Ron made his way up to the bar, and Hermione disappeared into a dark corner with Harry. Caitlin went over to Lindz.  
  
"Ah! Red! Come to show off your drinking skills?" Rachel laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm doing," Ron answered honestly as he jumped behind the bar.  
  
"Whatever," Zoe said, overhearing them talking. She turned to everyone in the bar and introduced "Now we have Ron! Maybe he'll fail, too!"  
  
Ron stared at Zoe angrily. "Thanks for the confidence booster."  
  
"No problem. Cammie! Lindz!"  
  
The song "She Hates Me" by Puddle of Mud started, and Ron felt some sort of spark hit him. His hands went automatically for bottles under the bar. He started twirling them and doing tricks effortlessly. Rachel, standing next to him and feeling threatened, picked up bottles and showed off her best. Another spark went through Ron, and his tricks got even more amazing. Rachel started to go faster, but Ron was still better. Zoe stopped them and brought Ron on top of the bar. Zoe covered her mic with her hand and said to Ron, "How the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I have no idea," he replied, looking as astonished as Zoe. Zoe shook her head and removed her hand from the mic. "Okay! Looks like we've finally got someone to auction off! Let's start at one hundred dollars!"  
  
"$100!"  
  
"$200!"  
  
"$250!"  
  
"$350!"  
  
Ron felt very pleased with himself. The bids continued to seven hundred dollars before...  
  
"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Lindz screamed.  
  
Half the bar turned to her; they all looked amazed and confused, especially Zoe, Rachel, Cammie, Harry, and Hermione. But no one looked as bewildered as Ron and Caitlin.  
  
"Excuse me?" Zoe questioned.  
  
"You heard me. One thousand dollars," Lindz repeated.  
  
"Going one, going twice. Sold to Lindsay Robinson!"  
  
"One thousand dollars?! Are you mad?!" Caitlin scolded Lindz.  
  
Lindz just smiled. "I had a lot of fun with him today, and he didn't ask too many questions."  
  
"Are we talking about the same Ron? Because all he did was ask questions."  
  
"Well, he didn't ask me too many questions when I didn't tell him certain things," Lindz said. "I'm not letting him go."  
  
Caitlin looked unsure. "Lindsay, I don' think you'll-"  
  
"Caitlin," Lindsay interrupted, "I really like him, and I trust myself around him. I don't think he'll freak out if I tell him."  
  
Caitlin grabbed Lindsay by her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Don't tell him! Lindsay, please don't tell him! You'll get screwed again! I don't wanting anyone hurting you again."  
  
Lindsay hugged Caitlin. "thanks for caring. I know this is totally crazy and corny since I just met him yesterday, but there's just something about him that I really, really like."  
  
Caitlin sighed. "All right, but be careful."  
  
"I will," Lindz replied. "I've got to get back to work. Oh, buy the way, can I borrow five hundred bucks?"  
  
Okay, so this chapter comes to an end. There was so much stuff I wanted to say in this chapter but I couldn't!! Just remember the conversation between Ron and Lindz. Again, if you have questions about anything I've written (like you don't get something that's probably an inside joke), just e-mail me at and I'll happily explain. Well, I need to get some sleep. TTYL peeps! Lots o Love, Lindsay Robinson 


	6. Fatherly Issues

Chapter Six:  
Fatherly Issues

Disclaimer: Again, I own Lindz and Caitlin... which is kinda funny. You hear that Caitlin?! _**I OWN YOU!!**_ Mwhahahaha!!!! Wow..... anyway... I'm truly sorry it's taking so long to update. I have so much going on with school, and even though it's the summer, I'm still in school because I joined my school Academic Decathlon team and now I'm blabbling so I'll stop. Hope you like it!

The Coyotes sat at the empty bar with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. The only sounds were the juke box and the sound of money being counted.  
  
"God, I love this job!" Rachel said while slowly counting her money.  
  
"So, where did Caitlin go?" Lindz asked.  
  
"She went back to the apartment," Ron answered, half asleep with his head on the bar.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," Harry said. "I think I'm going to go."  
  
"I'll go with you," Hermione said.  
  
"I'll meet up with you guys later," Ron said as everyone said goodbye to them.  
  
"Yeah, sleep sounds really good to me. I'll see ya later, Lil," Zoe said. Rachel and Cammie left with Zoe.  
  
"Do you mind closing up for me, Lindz?" Lil asked.  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
Lil tossed the keys to Lindz. "See ya later, Red."  
  
Lindz and Ron were now alone.  
  
"So, you owe me a date, Mr. Weasley," Lindz said, walking behind the bar and putting bottles away.  
  
Ron looked surprised. "You seriously want a date? With me?"  
  
"I didn't spend $1,000 for nothing. We're going out."  
  
"Why would you want to go out with me?"  
  
Lindz smiled. She threw away some empty beer bottles and took a seat next to Ron. She looked him in the eye and smiled. "Because I trust myself around you. And you're a fun guy." Ron smiled, and Lindz got back to cleaning. "Oh, and the fact that you're hot is a plus."  
  
Ron went red. "And why do you trust yourself around me?"  
  
"I dunno. I can't explain it. There's just something about you. Some intangible quality that... I dunno, lets me trust myself around you. And it also let me trust you around me. I never really get that feeling around guys."  
  
"Have you been with enough guys to make that statement?"  
  
"Unfortunately..... I have. I've dated all kinds of guys. Sorry to break it to ya, but you're not my first wizard Brit," Lindz smirked. "You said you went to Hogwarts, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know a Seamus Finnigian?"  
  
"He's a really good friend of mine! Seamus never mentioned you."  
  
"It was sort of a fling. I met him here."  
  
"I thought you just started working here."  
  
"Officially I have. However, I've been coming to this bar since I was sixteen. And if one of the girls got sick, Lil would ask me to fill in. Anyway... um... there was this one guy I dated not to long ago that went to Hogwarts. He was really hot in a 'I'm-evil-and-mysterious' way."  
  
"Merlin, please don't tell me he's who I think he is," Ron muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. What was his name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Lindz casually replied while picking up a new bottle of Vodka.  
  
"MALFOY?!" Ron hollered.  
  
The sudden outburst caused Lindz to drop the bottle. "Damn it, Ron! Lil is gunna kill me! That was a new bottle! Now there's glass everywhere!"  
  
"Why the hell did you go out with Malfoy?!" Ron yelled, ignoring Lindz.  
  
"Don't yell at me like that!" Lindz snapped back.  
  
"Sorry," Ron replied.  
  
"It's alright. But yes, I went out with Draco. Why, do you know him?"  
  
"Why would you go out with that low life son of a bitch?!" Ron hollered yet again.  
  
"I told you not to yell at me like that!" Lindz yelled.  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "Sorry." He took another second to calm down. "I just really, really don't like that dolt. Harry, Hermione, and I have been rivals with him since First Year. He is the lowest person I know. Why did you go out with him?"  
  
"I dunno... he just seemed like... a really cool guy. He turned out to be a lying asshole... just like his and my goddamn fath-" Lindz stopped what she was saying abruptly. She started at a confused Ron, shocked she had said so much. "Ug... forget that last part... I shouldn't have let that last part slip. Sorry. Just don't repeat it."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I swear," Ron said reassuringly, looking her directly in the eyes.  
  
Lindz smiled and nodded. "I trust you."  
  
"But, if you don't mind me asking, what's the deal with your father? This is the second time you've mentioned him."  
  
Lindz grabbed two beers from behind the bar. She opened them, handed one to Ron, and sat on the bar stool next to him. "My mom died when I was one, so it was just my dad and me. He was always kind to me whenever it was just him and me, but if one of his 'co-workers' came over, he was a complete asshole. I was locked in my room and wasn't allowed to do anything till he let me out. He put a spell on all the stuff in my room, so if I played with anything I'd get hurt and he'd know what I did. So, when I was eleven, I got my letter from Morgana's. The letter had the list of things I needed and my father refused to take me to LoPresti Lane. I was ready to go by myself, but I had never really been out of the house, let alone to LoPresti Lane. This was about the time where he decided there were only two other people he hated more than me, and he never mentioned who they were. I eventually convinced my neighbor to take me to LoPresti Lane. I could never talk to my father while I was at school because he suddenly was always working. Every summer I'd beg for my Headmistress to not make me go home, but she always said it was my father's choice, not hers. When I did come home, I'd be forced to stay locked up in my room. I wasn't allowed to owl any friends or anything. I was an overachiever at school because all I could do at home was study and listen to my music. My father officially became a full-time asshole once I started school. The only good that really came from that whole experience was I got really into music."  
  
"So where's you're father now?"  
  
"Oh, the bastard died when I was seventeen."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. My life is so much better without him."  
  
Ron smiled, not knowing what to say.  
  
Lindz suddenly started laughing. "Damn, look at me! I've know you for two days and you already know more about me than some of my best friends. Damn you and how trustable you seem!"  
  
"Um... thanks?" Ron replied unsure. He then looked around the messy bar.  
  
"I'd better clean this place up." Lindz hopped down from her stool and resumed throwing away empty beer bottles.  
  
Ron's eyes followed her around the empty floor. _Wow,_ he thought, _she's amazing. All this crap she gone through... and she still is that cool.  
_  
"Red! Are you gunna help me clean or stare at me all night?" Lindz hollered, breaking Ron's trance.  
  
"Oh! Yeah... sorry." Ron sprang off the stool and started picking up beer bottles and other odd things.  
  
Lindz and Ron spent two hours cleaning Coyote Ugly, talking about random things... most involving things that had happened when they were in school. After they had finished cleaning, they sat down at the bar and talked some more. A little later, Lindz looked at her watch.  
  
"Holy shit!! It's 5:00 am! Caitlin's gunna KILL me!" Lindz jumped off the stool and ran to get her hoodie and messenger bag from the back room.  
  
Ron looked confused as he put his jacket on. "Why is she going to kill you? Did you do something wrong?"  
  
"Because I have band practice at 8:00 am, and I normally need twelve hours of sleep," she yelled from the back room over the sound of many things falling. "Shit!"  
  
"You're in a band, too?"  
  
"You were here my first night. Lil said I was in a band," she replied as she dashed from the backroom to the front door. "Come on, Red! Get outside now or I'm locking you in! And don't think I won't!"  
  
Ron jumped off the stool and ran out the door. "Lil said you were in a band," Ron panted after he made it out the door.  
  
"Yeah, well, she also said I was a Catholic school girl, and Morgana's was no Catholic school."  
  
"True."  
  
Lindz led Ron down the street to a near by parking lot. It was empty, except for a silver Vibe. "Get in," Lindz ordered. They jumped in simultaneously. Lindz turned on the car and the song "Way Away" by Yellowcard started up about half way through the song.  
  
"So, what's your band called?" Ron hollered over the loud stereo.  
  
"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! HOLD ON!" Lindz yelled back while turning the volume down.  
  
"What's your band called?" Ron repeated, his ears ringing from the sudden change in volume.  
  
"We're the Lost Minds. Kinda fits us."  
  
They drove for a little while longer in silence. Ron was listening to the CD and adoring everything he was seeing; Lindz's mind was running over a hundred different topics.  
  
"Hey, Lindz?" Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you know who my father was?"  
  
Lindz turned the CD off and kept driving without answering until she got to a red light.  
  
"You're dad's a great guy, Ron. Never forget that."  
  
Ron looked confused. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
Lindz turned to him and smiled. "I know."  
  
Ta-Da! End of chapter six! And, amazingly, I've started writing chapter seven already. Yeah! You're going to meet more characters next chapter, and I'm aiming for Harry and Ron to be the main characters of this chapter. I also believe I'm going to call it either "Secrets" or "Azoic". I will honestly try to get this chapter up soon. If you'd like to ask a question or yell at me for being slow, my e-mail's now Much love to my beta-reader, Benji's niece! Adios! See you soon!  
  
Lindsay Robinson


	7. Burkholder

Chapter Seven:  
Burkholder   
Disclaimer: I own exactly zip. Well, zip plus everyone in The Lost Minds, Evan, and Brian. Who are Evan and Brian you ask? Well, bumbumbum! You'll have to read this chapter to figure that out (like you weren't about to do that anyway). I'm so happy that I've been writing this again, and I'm even happier that people are actually reviewing. Oh, btw, anyone who thinks they're right about certain things... you're not _completely_ right. And please, if you have any ideas about what's going on and you must tell me, e- mail them to me at I don't mind you speaking in the reviews, but I'd prefer I get them in e-mails. Also, if I made any mistakes (which I probably did) PLEASE e-mail me so I can fix them (like if I contradict myself anywhere). Thanks to my beta-reader and Lauren who is making a picture for me that I plan to put online as soon as I get it! It's gunna be awesome! Thanks SO much for reading!! I love you!!! OH! And anything written in italics and bold _**like this**_ is a memory.

"Lindz! Where the hell have you been?! It's 9:30!" Caitlin hollered as Lindz and Ron walked into Lex (the bass player's) basement.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lindz yawned, "I overslept."  
  
Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I woke you up at 7:15."  
  
"I'm sorry, guys," Lindz said to her band mates as she plugged in her guitar. "I was out late... again."  
  
"It's no big deal," Lex replied as she played a bass riff over and over again. "I'd still be asleep if Raven hadn't jumped on me while I was sleeping this morning."  
  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Lindz asked.  
  
"They went for a walk," Raven (the drummer) replied. "Who's the red head?"  
  
"Oh, this is Ron. Ron, that's Lex and Raven," Lindz said with a guitar pick in her mouth as she adjusted her FX pedal.  
  
"When did they leave?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Only a minute or two ago. If you leave now I'm sure you'll catch up with them," Raven answered while showing off by twirling her drumsticks.  
  
"Thanks. I'll be back later," Ron replied heading for the door.  
  
"Red, be back here at 12:30 if you want a ride back," Lindz said.  
  
"Right." Ron walked out of the house and ran towards Harry and Hermione. "Harry! Hermione! Wait!"  
  
"Hi, Ron. Where were you all night?" Harry asked.  
  
"At the bar... with Lindz," Ron replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Really," Harry smirked, "and what did you two do all night?"  
  
"Cleaned and talked."  
  
Harry's smirk fell. "That's all?"  
  
"Yeah, we just... talked."  
  
"Did you enjoy you talk?" Hermione asked while looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah, I did actually."  
  
"Well, that's nice. I've got to go now. I'll meet you guys at the apartment later."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione confused. "Where the hell are you going off to?"  
  
"Hogwarts. I have my interview with Dumbledore for the History of Magic professor."  
  
"Good luck," Harry said, giving Hermione a hug.  
  
Hermione nodded and Disapparated.  
  
"Let's go back to the apartment," Ron suggested.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and they walked the block back in silence.  
  
"Do you have your wand with you?" Harry asked, turning the doorknob and realizing it was locked. "I left mine inside."  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. He placed his wand on the lock and said, "Alohamora." The door then made a clicking sound. Ron turned the knob and they walked in. "Wow, this place looks bigger with the light on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lindz wouldn't turn the lights on when we came home last night. She didn't want to wake you and Hermione." Ron took a seat on the couch and looked around the apartment.  
  
It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. In the living room was the couch Ron was sitting on, a coffee table, TV, a desk with a computer on it, and a buffet. The buffet had tons of pictures on it and a book that was covered in brown leather. The book had the letters L and R engraved on the cover. On the shelf underneath the coffee table were what appeared to be seven or eight photo albums. On top of the Plasma TV was a picture of the band. The wall had even more pictures, but was mostly covered in posters. There were posters of the bands Green Day, Linkin Park, The Used, and Yellowcard; a poster for the movie _Resident Evil_; and posters for the musicals _Ren_t and _Little Shop of Horrors_.  
  
"They have a nice place," Ron yelled to Harry, who had walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I agree," Harry said, emerging with two Cokes. He handed Ron one. "I really like all the pictures everywhere."  
  
"You don't think they'll mind if we look through these albums, do you?" Ron asked, taking out one of the albums.  
  
"Do you think they'll even know?" Harry replied taking out another one.  
  
Ron flipped through the pages looking at all the pictures of Lindz and her friends waving to him. She appeared to be the same age in all the pictures. Ron looked at the cover of the album and saw "First Year" written on it. "Oh! She has one for each year at school. I've got first year."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"It says on the cover."  
  
Harry looked at the cover of his album. "Okay, then I'm looking at Fourth Year."  
  
Ron went back to looking through the pictures. A lot of them were pictures of the eleven year old versions of Lex, Lindz, Raven, and Caitlin. On the third page, there was a picture of Lindz with two boys that looked about her age. Both boys were a lot taller than her and were standing behind her. The taller boy had brown hair and was resting his elbow on top of Lindz's head.. The other boy also had brown hair and was standing next to the tall boy with his arms behind his back and a cheesy smile. The three of them wore navy blue robes with a gold M where a left breast pocket should've been. The majority of the pictures were of Lindz and the two boys. The last picture in the album was a picture of Lex, Lindz, Raven, Caitlin, and the two boys. Ron closed the album and put it back on the shelf. He then pulled out Second Year and started looking through it. It was basically the same as the First Year book, only it had a caption for every picture. Most of the captions seemed to be inside jokes, but eventually there'd be one simply saying who was in the picture. Ron eventually figured out that the shorter boy's name was Brian and the taller boy's name was Evan.  
  
_Evan...,_ Ron thought, _I've heard Lindz mention him before.  
_  
The last picture in the Second Year album was of Lex, Lindz, Raven, Caitlin, Brian, and Evan. Ron put that album away and then pulled out the Third Year album. This album had more pictures of Lindz with random boys than the others did. They appeared to be her boyfriends. There were, of course, also pictures of the band and of Lindz, Evan, and Brian. The captions seemed to get dirtier, though. The last picture, again, was of Lex, Lindz, Raven, Caitlin, Brian, and Evan. Ron looked through the Fourth and Fifth Year albums and they pretty followed the same formula as the other albums. The Fifth Year album had a picture of Lindz, Evan, and Brian that Ron especially liked. Evan was standing behind Lindz and had his arms around her waist. Lindz looked like she couldn't have been happier and had her hands over his. Brain stood next to them with that familiar cheesy grin. However, the Sixth Year album was a little different. It was very small; only five or six pages as apposed to the thirty pages in the other one. Most of the pictures in this album were of Lindz and Evan. This album didn't have an ending like the others. It just stopped. This album only had captions on a few pictures as well. The Seventh Year album went back the normal formula, only Evan wasn't in any of the pictures. Lindz didn't seem to have the same smile either. Most of these pictures were of Lindz and Caitlin. And the last picture was of Lex, Raven, Caitlin, Lindz, and Brian. Lindz and Brian seemed sad.  
  
"I wonder why her Sixth Year book is so small," Harry commented as he looked at the pictures.  
  
"I swear I've heard her mention this Evan kid before," Ron said while looking at one picture of Evan and Lindz from Fifth Year.  
  
"They look good together."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. He handed the album to Harry and got up. He walked around living room, looking at the pictures that were scattered around. The best pictures were the ones that were framed. The buffet had pictures of Caitlin and Lindz with a lot of different people. There were two pictures next to the book in the center of the buffet; one on each side. The one on the left was of Caitlin and Lindz in front of the Coyote Ugly bar with all the Coyotes. The one of the right was of Lindz and Evan at a dance or some fancy party. They looked about sixteen. Ron took a special interest on the book in the center. Ron attempted to open it, but instead received an extremely painful shock.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron said, quickly pulling back his hand and shaking it in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The damn book bit me!"  
  
"I highly doubt it bit you, Ron."  
  
"Well, it somehow hurt me!"  
  
Harry got up and went over to the book. He too touched it and received the same shock. "She must have some sort of spell on it."  
  
Ron leaned against the buffet and looked around the room, holding his injured hand. He looked over at the couch now covered in picture albums. He looked at the shelf below the coffee table and noticed another photo album.  
  
"Looks like we missed one." Ron walked back to the couch and sat down. He picked up the album and looked through it. However, it wasn't full of pictures. Instead there were newspaper articles.  
  
"What's all that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Newspaper clippings. Listen to these headlines. _You-Know-Who Returns in London. Death Eaters Rise in America. Robinson Believed to be Connected with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Robinson Suspected Leader of Death Eater Return. Robinson Wanted By USMO. Robinson Sent To Azoic_."  
  
"What? Are these all about Lindz?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
"I don't believe so." Ron read through the articles for who they were talking about. "No, they are about Egan Robinson. I'm assuming that's her father."  
  
"Why? Has she mentioned him?"  
  
"A little, but I'm not going to repeat any details," Ron said as a read some of the articles. "But she did tell me he died when she was seventeen."  
  
"Apparently not. It says here he was sent to the wizard prison, Azoic. He's supposed to spend the rest of his life there. I'm sure it would've made the newspaper if he'd died while in prison."  
  
"There are a lot of these clippings. He must've been really close to You- Know-Who."  
  
"Probably the head of his American take over. I think they mention Lindz here. '_Robinson's daughter, who shall remain nameless, is currently in hiding. The United States Magical Organization (USMO) has suspicions that she may play some part in her fathers plot, so she's being kept for her own safety at an unknown location.'_ Could that be her?"  
  
"It could." Ron looked through all the clippings. All of them seemed to be about her father. However, there was one clipping in the back that didn't have her last name on it. It read: Sixteen Year Old Morgana's Student Murdered. The paper had tear stains all over it. "Harry, look at this one."  
  
Harry took the article from Ron and read it aloud. "'_Sixteen year old Evan Burkholder was found murdered this past week at Morgana's Academy of Magic. Burkholder was in his Sixth Year at the school. His body was found by two students in a deserted classroom that is occasionally used for dueling classes. Burkholder's wand was found on the opposite side of the room and had been split in half. He had been deceased for approximately half an hour when his body was discovered by his classmates. There did appear to be a struggle of some sort, and Burkholder did perform some defensive spells. It is believed that Burkholder's wand was either split during this scuffle or had been split to destroy evidence of the defensive spells by the murderer. The USMO has confirmed that he was murdered by the Avada Kedavra curse. The USMO is looking into the possible murderers, but they believe right now that the infamous Death Eater Egan Robinson played some key role. The motive is currently unknown. Anyone with information on the current whereabouts of Robinson is urged to contact the USMO. Morgana's is holding a memorial service for Burkholder later this week and it's open to the public. Burkholder was third in his class and captain of his Quidditch Team._' Wow, look at the picture. He's the same Evan that is in Lindz's pictures."  
  
"Do you think her father really did it?"  
  
"Dunno. The Ministry here seems to think so. But if he did... can you imagine that? You're father killing one of your best friends."  
  
"I can't honestly. If my memory serves me right, Lindz was in love with this guy. I think I remember her mentioning him when we were talking in LoPresti Lane."  
  
"Hullo."  
  
Hermione suddenly appeared standing in front of the TV.  
  
"Hi," Harry and Ron replied in unison, reading more of the articles.  
  
Hermione put her hands on her hips and made an angry face. "That's all you have to say to me?"  
  
"Hi... Hermione," Ron said.  
  
Hermione made an angry grunt. "How about, 'Hi, Hermione. How'd the interview go?' And I'm sure I'd reply, 'Fantastic! I got the job. Dumbledore was thrilled to see me. I start at the start of next year!' And then you'd say something like, 'That's great, Hermione! Let us congratulate you with a night in New York on us!' and I'd say-"  
  
"Does she realize that no one is listening to her?" Ron whispered to Harry while Hermione continued to ramble.  
  
"I don't believe so," Harry whispered back.  
  
"'-that sounds great!' SO! Do you two have anything to say to me now?!"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at her blankly.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that's great, Hermione!" Harry laughed. He got up and gave Hermione a big hug.  
  
"Let us congratulate you with a night in New York on us," Ron said in a monotone without looking up from the article.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron. "So, what have you two been doing for the past two and a half hours?"  
  
"We found all these photo albums of Lindz when she was at school. And we found a bunch of articles about her father," Harry replied.  
  
"And I got bit by a book," Ron added, still reading an article.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
Ron pointed to where the book was. Hermione walked towards it.  
  
"You two didn't touch it, did you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, it has a defensive spell on it."  
  
"We all ready know that," Ron replied. "How do you know?"  
  
"There's a shimmer by the top right corner. That should pretty much tell you that you can't touch it. Did you guys not see it?"  
  
"Only someone like you would, Hermione," Ron replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Harry quietly.  
  
"I think he's a little bugged by an article we've read," Harry replied. He handed it to Hermione and let her read it.  
  
"That's horrible," Hermione said stunned.  
  
"It gets worse," Harry said as he reached for the Fifth Year album and turned to the picture of Lindz, Evan, and Brian that Ron liked. "He was really good friends with Lindz."  
  
"And her father killed him. That's absolutely horrifying."  
  
"Her father was apparently the leader of the Death Eaters in America. Kinda like Voldemort's right hand man," Harry said. They looked over at Ron, who was apparently looking at an article. "For some reason it's hit Ron hard," Harry whispered to Hermione.  
  
Hermione just looked over towards him pitifully.  
  
Ron wasn't really the article. He was busy putting two and two together.  
  
**_My life hasn't always been partying and making five hundred dollars a night. There's a lot of shit that's happened in my life, and most of them only my best friend in the world know, and that's Caitlin. She helped me with a lot of stuff that I went through, things I hope no one else ever has to experience.  
_**  
Ron remembered Lindz saying that when they were on LoPresti Lane. _She must've been talking about everything with her father. That would be absolutely horrible. I can't imagine my father killing Harry or Hermione... I don't think I could handle that.  
_  
**_He turned out to be a lying asshole... just like his and my goddamn fath-  
_**  
_Okay, so obviously her father knows Lucius Malfoy. Maybe she dated Draco because she figured he'd feel the same as her since his father's a Death Eater as well.  
_  
"RON!!" Harry and Hermione shouted in unison.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron retorted, a little startled from losing his train of thought.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked. "You looked like you were in pain."  
  
"I'm fine," he replied, "I was just thinking -"  
  
"Oh, that explains it," Harry replied laughing.  
  
"Let me finish. I'm trying to remember some things about Lindz. You're just making it a little difficult by cutting in."  
  
"Harry, you're mentioned in this one. You-Know-Who Returns in London. They talk about the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Ron felt a sudden wave of guilt. "I don't think we should be going through her stuff. Let's go somewhere."  
  
Harry and Hermione nodded and helped put away all the albums. The three of them then locked the door and went for a walk back to Lex's.  
  
The could hear the music the second they turned the corner onto Lex's street. "They sound really good," Harry commented.  
  
Ron went back to thinking. He knew that it was none of his business, but he really wanted to know what happened with Evan... particularly her father. Plus, it was still driving him mad that Lindz somehow knew his father.  
  
"Ron, are you all right? You're being awfully quiet," Harry said.  
  
Ron sighed. "Something's just bugging me."  
  
"What is it?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Lindz mentioned that she some how knew my father. I just can't figure out how she knows him. That's all."  
  
"Well, why don't you two go out on that date tonight and talk about it?" Harry suggested.  
  
"No, I wouldn't want to bring it up then. I think I'll bring it up next time we're alone in her car."  
  
The rest of the walk was in silence. They arrived at Lex's just as they were finishing their last song.  
  
"You guys sound really good," Ron said.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Weasley," Lindz said smiling. "So, would you guys like to go do something?"  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to take Hermione out for a congratulations lunch," Harry said.  
  
"Why, what'd you do?" Lex asked Hermione.  
  
"I got the job for History of Magic professor," Hermione said happily.  
  
"Congrats!" everyone in the band said.  
  
"Well, do you want to do something then, Red?" Lindz asked.  
  
"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," Ron replied.  
  
Lindz smiled and nodded. "Well, let's get something to eat and then go to LoPresti Lane."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Anyone else wanna come?" Lindz asked the band.  
  
"Can't; gotta watch the store," Caitlin replied.  
  
"I'm too tired," answered Lex.  
  
"I'm already booked for the day," Raven replied, bouncing up and down on her stool, still spinning the drumsticks.  
  
"Okay then," Lindz said, swinging her guitar bag onto her back, "I'll see you all later." Ron and Lindz walked to her car and got in. Lindz started the car, and another song started on her stereo really loud. However, it wasn't a rock song... it seemed to be a song from a musical.  
  
"What is this?" Ron asked perplexed.  
  
"_Little Shop of Horrors_," she replied grinning. "This song is called 'Suddenly Seymour'. I love this play."  
  
Ron leaned forward and turned down the volume. "Can we talk for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Lindz said, looking worried.  
  
"What happened to Evan?"  
  
Lindz took in a deep breath. "Why do you want to know? Did you and Harry find the articles?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. It's not like it's a big secret that he's dead."  
  
"Well, will you tell me about him?"  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Who he was and how he died."  
  
Lindz took in another deep breath and pulled over to a near by parking lot. "Well, Evan was my best friend until Sixth Year. I met him First Year after we got sorted in our common room. We were in the Platzar House. Anyway, he and I became friends immediately. He introduced me to his good friend Brian Turner. Anyway, I liked him from the second I met him. Evan and I got really close. He asked me out Fourth Year. I felt so safe in his arms... kinda like nothing could get to me, not You-Know-Who, not my father, no one. I was so happy in his arms, too. It was the happiest I've ever been. I was in love with this kid. When we were sixteen, we decided we were going to get married once we graduated. But that never happened. Word of Evan and me somehow got to my damn father. He didn't like the idea of someone taking up my time. He had some bigger plan for me that he never revealed. I don't think he liked the idea of me being happier than him, either. So, the bastard somehow snuck into school and found Evan and me making out in an empty classroom. I had never been so scared in my life. I saw my father and the rage in his eyes. It was absolutely terrifying. He tried to get me, but Evan stood in front of me and tried to protect me. Evan knew all the shit my father had done and how much I hated him. Evan held his own really well for a sixteen year old student facing an elite Death Eater, but my father was just too experienced." Lindz stopped for a second and took in another deep breath. "My father used Avada Kedavra on him. The spell was so powerful it split his wand in half. I still can't get the image of the lifeless Evan in my arms out of my head. I mean, five minutes earlier, Evan and I had been talking about how we were going to spend the rest of our lives together. And then he was dead, and I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't stop crying. I got so angry at my father that I just started attacking him. I don't even remember starting it. But he hit me with some curse and I blacked out. Then about a half an hour later I woke up to Brian violently shaking me. I woke up next to Evan. At that instant, I completely lost it. I plopped onto him and started bawling. I've never cried so much. Brian started screaming for help, and our Headmistress came. It was horrible being questioned by the USMO about what had happened."  
  
"So you're father was sent to Azoic for this?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But didn't you tell me he died?"  
  
"The fucking bastard is fucking dead to me! He killed the one person I really loved right in front of my fucking eyes. He could be dying of cancer right now and his last wish could be to see me, and I wouldn't go. Words cannot describe how much I hate this man. I spent three months at school my Sixth Year because the USMO had to hide me so he wouldn't try to kill me, too. It took them ten fucking months to find that asshole. And I swear, if I ever see him again... I'll kill. I don't care if I rot in Azoic for it. He killed Evan, and I'll NEVER forgive him for that."  
  
Ron was silent. "I'm sorry all of this happened to you."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Well, end of chapter. I know I didn't call it what I thought I would, but the change was necessary. My friend Lauren has amazingly finished the picture in one day. So, that should be up soon. It's going to be a drawing of the picture Ron liked of Lindz, Evan, and Brian. I really hope you like this chapter. It was my favorite one to write. I'll start the next chapter ASAP. Question/Comments/Anything Else, e-mail me at Good night, and stay good, San Francisco (sorry, I loved Anchorman. Christina Applegate is my favorite actress).   
Jen


	8. The Burrow

Chapter Eight:

The Burrow

Disclaimer: Words cannot describe how sorry I am! I haven't updated in FOREVER :insert cheesy "Sandlot" voice: This is not excuse, but here's what's been going in my life (because I'm sure you all care): My school won the Ohio Academic Decathlon competition, so we got to go to Chicago for nationals! I had so much fun, and now wish I lived in Chicago. There's also been three plays done at my school this year (all of which I was in), and other stuff, but I don't feel like rambling anymore. Wow, I really sound conceited. Anyway, oh yeah! This is the disclaimer. I own nothing! J.K. Rowling is my god, and I am not worthy. Lil is amazing, too. Woo for me "owning" Lindsay, Caitlin, Lex, Raven, Evan, and Brain. Enjoy the extremely belated chapter eight.

"You alright?" Ron asked while Lindz sat in the drivers seat with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, it's just... memories. I haven't thought about Evan lately, and that makes me really angry. I swore I'd never forget him."

"Your photo albums were cool. I wish I would've done the same thing while I was still in school."

"It gave me something to do while I was trapped with my father during the summers," Lindz replied while turning the car back on. Lindz then gave a weak laugh and said, "Aw man, I'd be married now. Dear god..."

Ron smiled. "So, where we going?"

"Well, I'd like some pizza bagels."

"What?"

Lindz looked at Ron with a stunned expression. "You've NEVER had a pizza bagel?"

"No."

Lindz slammed on the breaks and made a U-turn in a place Ron guessed she shouldn't have. "We're going to get you pizza bagels."

The day continued on. Ron had his first pizza bagel, and it was good. The two of them spent the rest of the day just hanging out in LoPresti Lane. The returned to the apartment around ten o'clock at night.

"Hello?" Lindz called out into the darkness as she opened the door. "Looks like no one's home yet."

"It's still relatively early."

"Ooh, big word for Red. Wait, there's a note from Caitlin on the table. 'Lindz and Ron, I took Hermione and Harry to go see Rent. Sorry I could for you, but you can listen to it and pretend to be there. Enjoy Calcutta! Love, Caitlin.' Bitch didn't wait for us!" Lindz laughed. "Oh well, that just means we get to spend even more time alone."

"Exciting."

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Did you know that in every moment of awkward silence, someone is thinking about Abe Lincoln?" Lindz smirked.

"Who's Abe Lincoln?" Ron asked, a little confused.

Lindz sighed. "Never mind, you're British."

"No! I want to understand!"

"Okay, Abe Lincoln once the president of the United States of America. I like to break moments of awkward moments of silence with the fact that someone is always thinking about him during an awkward moment of silence. Watch, next time you're caught in one of those moments, BAM! Abe Lincoln."

Ron wasn't sure how to reply to that, so he just laughed.

"I really enjoy hanging out with you, Ron. You're not constantly judging me."

"Okay?"

"Well, when people learn my last name, they associate me with my father, and assume that I am or will be just as bad as he was."

"Will you please tell me how you know my father?"

Lindz shook her head no. "I'd love to, Ron, but I just can't. It's... complicated."

"But why?" Ron asked, a little annoyed.

"Because I'm not allowed to, Ron. All right. Now stop! If I was allowed to, I would've told you."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm just curious," Ron replied in a sympathetic tone.

"If I tell you... then my father would be able to find me. He put this curse on me, that once he found out where I was hiding sixth year, he'd be able to find me, no matter where I was."

"What?"

"Okay, the last time I saw my father was right before I was shipped off into hiding. He muttered a curse that once I said where I was to anyone, that he would know where I was when I said it. So, if I were to tell you right now where I was, my father would know that I'm in my apartment."

"But what difference would that make. He's in prison, isn't he?"

"Yes, but did you understand anything I just said?"

"Yeah, the curse."

"You didn't catch on to a single thing I told you... did you?"

Ron replied with a confused look.

"Never mind, Red... never mind."

Ron got up and went to the room he was in for a minute. He felt like he had missed something big that Lindz was trying to say. He didn't want Lindz to see the embarrassment in his face, so went remained there till his face was no longer red. When he returned to the living room, he saw Lindz sitting on the floor, her back against the couch and he knees up. On her lap was her photo album from fifth year. She was looking at the picture Ron liked.

"You really miss him, huh?"

"More than I can explain."

Ron sat next to her and looked at her book from seventh year. "You just seem so much... sadder this year."

"I had weird emotions that year. I was excited that I would never have to see my father again, but at the same time I had lost the love of my life and I was leaving Morgana's. It was... difficult to deal with."

Ron just nodded, sensing that Lindz wanted to just talk.

"I was so different that year. I went from my happy-go-lucky, loud self, to very secluded and suicidal. I felt like I could only talk to Brain, because he was as close to Evan as I was. Brian was going through the same thing I was going through." Lindz looked over to Ron, who listening to ever word she was saying. "Damn it! I'm sorry, Ron, it seems like when ever I talk to you, I go into this very depressing mode."

"No, don't be sorry. I like listening to you; you're really interesting."

Lindz went back to looking at the pictures. Ron could see the hurt in her eyes as she looked through all the pictures of her and Evan. She then suddenly turned her head over to Ron. "Thanks."

Ron smiled, and kissed her. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly pulled his head away. "Bloody hell! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

Lindz didn't let him finish his sentence. She pressed her lips up against his and enjoyed every second. Two minutes later, "Don't be sorry." Ron, at this point, was probably the reddest he's ever been. "Like I said, I really enjoy being with you." Lindsay then laid her back against his chest and kept looking at the picture books. Ron really liked her being so close to him. And he was glad he had finally kissed her. "The burrow."

"Hum?"

"I was at the burrow. They sent me to live with your family sixth year, well, you're parents. You and your siblings were at school."

Ron looked stunned. "What? How... why did you end up at my house."

"Because of your dad. His department does this kind of stuff, you know that Ron."

"Since when does a Muggle department deal with hiding people from you-know-who's best friend?"

Lindz was a little confused. "You're father works for the Department of Magically Secret Issues. He's an undercover type of man."

"WHAT!"

"You didn't know?"

"NO!"

"Sorry, I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you didn't know."

Ron was stunned. All this time... everyone thought that his father had a good for nothing job... that he had no purpose working for the ministry. Instead, he worked for the most interesting department. The department ever wizard at some points wants to work in. And he never knew it. "You lived in my house?"

"Pretty much my entire sixth year. Your mother was my... I guess you could call her my tutor. The only reason I wasn't held back a year was because of her. Your family's been so great to me."

Once the shock of Lindz living in his house left him, he thought of something else. "What about your father? You just told me where you were."

"Well, he is in Azoic, and I have no idea why I was so scared that he'd somehow find him, him being locked up and all. Besides, I feel safe now."

"Why?"

"Wow, Red. You really are stupider than you look. I feel safe 'cause I'm with you."

Lindz went to kiss Ron again, but was interrupted by Caitlin storming into the apartment. "Lindsay, pack your stuff. NOW."

"Why?" she asked, standing up. "What's wrong?"

"You need to get out of here. And go somewhere! Now!" Caitlin said, grabbing a suitcase and throwing some of Lindsay's things in it.

"Caitlin, what's happening? Why are you acting so crazy!"

Mr. Weasley walked into the apartment with Harry and Hermione close behind him. The three of them looked very upset about something.

"Shit," was all Lindz said upon seeing him.

OMG, I'm really sorry that I suck at writing. But, hey, I posted! Woo! Yeah, I'll try not to make the next chapter drag on like this one did. But thank you so much for reading this story! I will see you again at chapter nine (hopefully very soon).

Jen


	9. The Return to London

Chapter Nine:

The Return to London

So, I realize that it has been exactly 2 years and 5 months since I have posted a new chapter. I am so sorry that I suck at life. I'm not going to lie… I forgot. However, I now remember! And I plan to finish this! So I will be posting more frequently than ever two years. I am very sorry if you all hate me. And I know that Harry Potter is now over, but we're going to pretend that _Half-Blood Prince_ and _Deathly Hallows_ never happened. And if anyone finds a discrepancy between this chapter and a previous one, please let me know. Again, I only own the things J.K. Rowling did not create. Thanks for reading!

"Dad?" Ron looked bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. Weasley swept past Ron and grabbed Lindz by her forearm. "What did you do?!" he hollered with such harshness in his voice Ron had never heard.

"I really hope your not here for the reason I think you are," Lindz replied, trying to remain calm.

"You need to get out of here NOW."

Any sense of calm in Lindz was slowly beginning to break down. She looked around her living at all of her things, at the suitcase Caitlin threw together for her, at Harry, Hermione, and Caitlin, and then finally at Ron. "Can I take anything with me?"

"No, we need to leave now!"

Before Lindz could say another word of protest, she and Mr. Weasley Disapparated.

Ron stared at the space his father and Lindz were standing in seconds ago, trying to figure out what happened.

Caitlin glared a Ron, trying extremely hard to not kill him. "What did you do?"

"Me?! Why do you assume I did something?!"

"Lindz had finally, FINALLY started to move on, and then you fall from the sky and put her back into an emotional place that took her six years to emerge from! "

"I didn't do anything! We were just talking, and then you lot just stormed in here!"

Caitlin's face fell. "It is very important that you tell me exactly what you two were talking about."

"Her father."

"LEVICORPUS!" Harry suddenly yelled, pointing his wand at a man rushing into the apartment.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione added.

The sudden appearance and disappearance of his father, the sudden departure of a girl he had been kissing moments before, and now the sight of a strange man hanging upside down and stiff was too much for Ron. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! AND WHERE THE FUCK DID MY FATHER TAKE LINDZ?!"

Caitlin circled the man who was hanging upside down. "Bedivere. You know that you are not welcome here." Caitlin waved her wand and Bedivere regained control of his face.

"I couldn't wait to see you again Caitlin. It has been so long. Tell me, how have you and your dear friend young Robinson been?"

"Cut the bullshit. How did you find her?"

"The Taboo. It was clever for you to leave her trace at another location incase she were to slip, but I luckily saw you walking with those two and that Weasley prick, and I followed you." He shifted his evil gray eyes around the room and rested them on Harry. "POTTER?!"

Caitlin punched Bedivere in the face and broke his nose. "Why are you here?"

"For the daughter." Blood was all over his face, but he appeared to be indifferent. "It's her time to shine."

"That is not going to be happening."

Bedivere's eyes filled with a lustful hate. "It will happen. The Dark Lord has it in his plans. It is young Robinson's destiny. Egan will not allow for it to fail."

Caitlin put the tip of her wand under Bedivere's chin. "Tell that bastard that Lindz has nothing to do with him. Tell him that while he rotted his Azoic, his daughter lived an evil free, happy life, and will continue to do so through the day he dies in his miserable cell."

A spark appeared in his eyes. "How foolish you are. Egan is with the Dark Lord now. Egan has been out of Azoic for a day now, and the American magic-"

"Then why did you come for Lindz and not him?" Ron interjected. Everyone in the room, including Ron, seemed surprised that he spoke.

"It's of no importance to any of you why the Dark Lord and Egan do what they do."

"I'm taking you to Azoic right now." Caitlin took her wand and pressed it against his chest.

"Funny. It seems that my Lord has other plans." And with that, Bedivere was gone.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood perfectly still, not wanting to say anything to upset Caitlin. Caitlin walked over to the couch and sat down. Hiding her face in her hands, she said, "Shit shit shit shit shit shit! I don't know what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were so careful. I can't believe this is happening again."

Hermione was unable to keep her curious nature contained any longer. "What's happening? If You-Know-Who is involved, we can help."

Caitlin took some deep breaths, and proceeded to tell Harry and Hermione the story that Ron had heard from Lindz earlier. Ron walked over to the window and stared at the city. _Where did you take her, dad? What can I do to help?_

"Do you have any idea where he would've taken her?" Caitlin asked.

"Well he can't take her to the Burrow, they'll probably check there first," Hermione responded. "They've probably evacuated the Burrow, actually."

"He's probably taken her somewhere secluded that they won't think of," Harry added.

"No, they'll think of that first," Ron said. "Dad's smarter than that. He'll take her somewhere busy where she can blend in. He'll take her back to England, she's not really well known in the magically community there. At least I don't think she is, I've never heard of her. Hermione?"

"No, I don't believe I have. I know the story of Egan Robinson, but nothing about Lindz."

"The USMO has done a very good job of keeping her story quiet," Caitlin added. "They didn't want to create any panic or some kind of movement to kill Lindz. Anyone who actually knows her story knows how ridiculous the idea of her turning evil is. Even if she was a little bit tempted, she's never give in simply from the contempt she has for her father." Caitlin was very quiet. "She doesn't deserve this at all."

There was a long silence in the group. Caitlin sat on the couch, staring at the floor, silently crying. Ron stared out the window, unsure of what to do or say. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her outside the door.

"What do you think is going on?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Oh, I just don't want to believe anything Bedivere said. You-Know-Who's been quiet for so long… I was hoping this was over. We need to tell Dumbledore or someone in the Ministry. This can't happen."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. "I know, but we have to do something. I know that we hardly know Lindz, but Ron seems to be really stuck on her. And if Voldemort is involved, you know that one way or another we will be, too. And you saw the way Bedivere looked at me. I guarantee that once he got back and reported on Lindz he mentioned me. I can't imagine the reward he would've gotten for bringing in both Lindz and me."

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Harry." Hermione squeezed his hand. "I don't want anything to happen to any of us. It's just… we've come close so many times to... I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"We've been able to get through things like this before. We can do it again. I don't think Ron will let us do nothing. I won't let us either. The sooner we get involved, the better our chances are anyway."

Hermione nodded and led Harry back into the room.

"So what's the plan?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to Caitlin.

"Well, I think this is going to be a long battle, so I've got some stuff I need to put in order before I head off to England for a while," Caitlin replied. "I need to get someone to look after the shop, visit the bar, and get this place taken care of."

"I want to go to London as soon as I can," Ron said. "I want to find my family, maybe I can figure out where Lindz is and whether or not we can see her. Do you want me to wait for you to get things figured out, or should I go now?"

"You go back and find your family, Ron," Hermione said before Caitlin could respond. "I'll stay here with Caitlin."

"I'll go with you, Ron," Harry said. "Hermione we'll meet you at Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley in two days."

"Okay, sounds good. See you then."

Harry and Ron nodded, and then Disapparated.

Thanks for reading! I get chapter ten up as soon as I can.

Jen


End file.
